


Just Like Honey

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day, points if you get that certain 80s romcom nod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Valentine dilemmas and relationship questions..





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the Be My Valentine prompt for KA smut week

They had been dating for almost five months by the time the most dreaded of holidays rolled around. Anna nervously checked the calendar – two days until Valentine’s Day would be upon them.

It wasn’t the holiday itself that scared Anna – Anna loved seeing couples in love around her, buying flowers and picking out cards. It was the fact that neither had really discussed their feelings for one another. Anna had no idea what to do. Every card she looked at seemed to either declare undying love or be too cavalier to deliver the appropriate amount of sentiment. 

Anna knew she loved Kristoff early on in their relationship. Probably too early. She had spent nearly a month arguing with herself and dismissing even the mere idea as completely ridiculous. Eventually she just couldn’t deny it any longer. Every minute with him was pure happiness. 

The two had discussed exclusivity after a few weeks. Kristoff had dropped the “g” word one night as they were sipping hot chocolate at their favourite cafe.  
“So, can I call you my girlfriend? I mean, is that something you uh want to be called?” 

Anna’s cheeks had hurt from smiling so widely “Yes. That is something I want to be called.”

“Good.” Kristoff had said, relief flooding his face. 

Later that night as Kristoff was walking her home, Anna had stopped abruptly, biting her bottom lip. 

“Wait” Anna had said, heart thundering in her chest, “I do want to be your girlfriend and I want you be my boyfriend. Well obviously that’s how it works, isn’t it? That was a silly thing to say. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I uh still want to take things slow. I mean even though we’re exclusive I don’t think I’m ready for everything that could entail. I’m probably not explaining myself very well here. I just- some things are a big deal and I’ve been hurt in the past so I kind of want things to go slow. Slower than you may reasonably expect. I’m rambling now, aren’t I?”

“Anna-“ Kristoff had said, placing a hand on her arm.  “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I would never want to pressure you. I’m just happy you’re my girlfriend.”

Anna had smiled at him with a soft “Oh. Okay, good.”

***

This would be their first Valentine’s together. All Anna kept thinking of was how badly she wanted to tell Kristoff she loved him. She was mildly surprised she hadn’t blurted it out by now. She also wanted to move certain aspects along in their relationship, though the thought of this still terrified her. What if their chemistry wasn’t right? What if Kristoff got bored with her after they were finally intimate? What if she was rusty from lack of practice and was lousy at it? Most of all though, what if he didn’t love her back?

Anna made up her mind to keep her mouth shut until she knew Kristoff’s feelings. Three days before February 14th she bought a card with a big fuzzy bumblebee on the front holding a heart saying _“Honey…”_ , the inside read “ _Will you bee my valentine?”_ Anna deemed it cheesy but not overly sappy. 

Right before their date on February 13th, Anna bought a second card with a picture of Ron Swanson from Parks & Recreation on it that said _“I love you more than bacon and eggs.”_ She hadn’t yet made up her mind which card to give to Kristoff by the time he picked her up at 7:00.

“So I guess it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” Kristoff said.

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed.” Anna said sarcastically. 

Kristoff laughed. “I thought we could go see that movie you wanted. Then maybe dinner? There’s a pasta recipe I really want to try out and we could get a nice bottle of wine.”

“That sounds perfect.” Anna palms were cold and clammy. 

Tonight was their usual TV binge-watch at Kristoff’s apartment, every week one would choose a show to introduce to the other. Usually ending with both laughing their asses off and cuddling on the sofa until they fell asleep.   
Sven greeted them at the door, wagging his tail happily. 

“I got that pizza you like, sit your pretty self down and I’ll pop it in the oven.” Kristoff said, heading to the kitchen. 

Thirty minutes late they were full of pizza, sitting comfortably on the couch with Kristoff’s arm around her.

Anna couldn’t focus. Not just because she had watched this episode of Newsradio before. Not just because she had added five sugars to her coffee earlier. Her eyes followed the curve of his mouth as he laughed. _No time like the present_ , she thought. 

Lifting her head, Anna gave Kristoff’s cheek a quick kiss. He turned to smile at her “Hey feistypants.”

“Hey yourself.” Anna put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, softness giving way to a deepening hunger. Her body pressed against his as her tongue wound its way in his mouth. Kristoff’s hands cupped her face and his fingers slipped into her hair _Mmm_ Anna felt him moan, their lips crashing together in an elaborate dance. 

They shifted on the couch so that Anna was practically on top of him, her skirt riding up to her hips. Kristoff tried to angle his body away from hers, hands still tangled in her hair. A spark of electricity shot through Anna as she felt his jeans bulge beneath her. She let her hands travel to his waistband, hooking a finger there as she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. 

“Anna-“ Kristoff began, breathless and flushed. 

“Could we maybe move somewhere more comfortable?” Anna asked, propping herself up on his chest. 

“Yeah.” 

Anna pushed herself off her boyfriend reluctantly, pausing to grab the remote control and turn the TV off, cutting the laugh track short. 

They stumbled into the bedroom closing the door behind them, lips fused, falling into bed connected. Anna let her hands roam across Kristoff’s broad chest and down to marvel at the extent of his arousal. Kristoff kept his hands in her hair or on the small of her back. 

He broke apart again “Anna?”

“Hmm?” Anna kissed his chin.

“Are you sure this- is this what you want?” Kristoff asked quietly. 

Anna took a moment to breathe and raised her eyes to meet his. “I- Can we do some stuff but maybe not everything? I just… I just want to touch you.”

“Of course.” Kristoff kissed her sweetly, running a hand across her cheek. 

They kissed passionately as Anna unbuttoned Kristoff’s shirt, the skin on his chest burning under the coolness of her palm. She left a trail of kisses across it, fingers circling his nipples. 

Anna undid his belt buckle to focus on his fly, releasing the button after some effort, her attention lost in the feeling of his lips on hers. Once open, Anna let her hand explore the tautness of Kristoff’s skin against his boxers, a gasp escaping her lips as she imagined how much more was currently concealed. 

“Could you take these off?” she whispered.

“Sure.” Kristoff swiftly shed his jeans and boxers, kicking them to his ankles. 

Anna’s mouth dropped open as she gazed at Kristoff’s cock in front of her.  She hadn’t expected this, nor for it to be so beautiful. Her hands stroked along the veins on his shaft, fluttering along the head as Kristoff inhaled sharply. 

Anna pumped her hands up and down, licking and kissing Kristoff’s chest and stomach as he groaned. She kept a furious pace as he lifted his body upwards in ecstasy. Anna could feel her body pulse in line with his, wetness spreading between her legs. 

“ _God **Anna**._ I’m going to- I’m going to come.” Kristoff shuddered as he came, a moan deep in his throat, reaching out to catch his seed as it spilled into his open hand. 

“How was that?” Anna asked sheepishly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kristoff laughed breathlessly. “It was amazing. You’re amazing.” He kissed her hair. “I should go get cleaned up. Be right back.”

Anna listened to the running water as she ran a hand along her panties, skirt having twisted up around her waist. Just watching Kristoff and touching him was such an incredible turn on. She waited for his return, stomach bubbling nervously. 

Kristoff fetched his boxes from the floor and pulled them on before sliding back into bed. “Come here.” He leaned back, extending an arm for her to lay her head on his chest. Anna moved into position.

“How are you doing? Are you okay? Did you want me to uh return the favour?” Kristoff asked.

“I’m okay. And yes. If you don’t mind.”

Kristoff turned to kiss her, pulling her close to him, hands drifting to caress her thighs. Anna reached behind her to unhook her bra under her shirt. She tasted his desire on her lips as she leaned away to lift her shirt over her head. The look in his eyes as he saw her breasts made a lump of emotion rest in Anna’s throat. 

Kristoff kissed her neck leaving a trail of fire as he made his way to her breasts, nipples pert and waiting for his touch. Anna moaned as his tongue flicked expertly, shockwaves of pleasure flowing through her. 

His hand gently prodded the fabric of her panties, her arousal soaking through silk. His finger traced the outline.  

“Do you want to take these off?” 

Anna nodded as she peeled her underwear off, squirming at the cool air.   
Kristoff let his fingers fall delicately, teasing her folds with a feathery touch. Anna let out a guttural moan. Kristoff slipped a finger inside, letting the depth of her wetness surround him. His mouth found its way back to her breast as he let his other fingers explore her sex. 

Anna arched her back, forcing her nipple deeper into Kristoff’s mouth as his hands played inside her. Alternating quick strokes to her clit with thrusting his fingers far into her, Anna’s cries of pleasure escaping between ragged breaths. Anna tilted her hips upward, desperately to feel him everywhere. 

“Kristoff.. Don’t stop. **_Kris!_** ” The delicious friction peaked as Anna came crashing down on the bed, her orgasm resonating in every molecule of her body. 

Kristoff kissed her shoulder, head falling back towards the pillow. Anna’s breathing slowed but her heart still pounded in her ears. She reached for his hand, the two lacing fingers, content to be silent for a few minutes. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up.” Anna draped the sheet across her as she fumbled to find her clothes, all apparently having drifted to various places in the bed. 

Kristoff busied himself with fixing a fresh fitted sheet onto the bed and pouring two large glasses of water for them, gulping his down in seconds. He turned off the other lights.

Anna appeared in the doorway, sheet folded toga-style.

“Did you want to borrow one of my shirts to sleep in?” Kristoff held up a long flannel.

“Thanks.” Anna held the end of the sheet in her teeth as she slipped on the shirt, blushing at the feel of it grazing the top of her thighs. 

They climbed into bed, quickly snuggling up to one another. Kristoff gestured to the water on the nightstand, Anna shook her head and settled down to listen to his heartbeat. Both fell asleep with faint smiles on their lips. 

***

 

Kristoff awoke to a chill in the morning air and no girlfriend in sight. He squinted to see a note on the pillow-

  
_Didn’t want to wake you. Back soon._

_xx_

_Anna_

  
He growled as he swung his legs around to the cool hardwood floor. He rummaged through his drawer to find reasonably clean clothes to wear. Kristoff grinned as his hand hit the Valentine’s card he bought for Anna. After pulling on his clothes and dragging himself into the living room, he fired up the coffee maker. 

Kristoff heard the door click open and Anna waltz in, a small bright pink box tied with a white ribbon in one hand, brown paper bag in the other.  

“Oh good, you’re up!” she said cheerily, giving him a peck on the cheek as she pulled up a kitchen chair. 

“I hope you don’t mind I took your keys to let myself back in, didn’t want to wake you!”

“I just got up. What do we have here?” Kristoff said, pointing to the box and bag Anna had now laid out on the table. 

“Just a little Valentine’s treat. I umm I got you a card.” Anna dug into her purse to reveal a red envelope with several small hearts scrawled next to Kristoff’s name. 

“Should I open it now?” 

“Yep.”

Kristoff carefully tore open the envelope to reveal a moustachioed man. “Ron Swanson?” he chuckled. He read the card smiling from ear to ear _I love you more than bacon and eggs_.

He leaned across the table to plant a messy kiss on Anna’s lips. “Let me get your card, wait here.”

Anna exhaled, feet tapping anxiously on linoleum as she awaited Kristoff’s return.

He presented Anna’s card to her, yellow envelope with a plain _ANNA_ printed on the front. Anna tried to keep her hands from shaking as she opened it. Her heart sank as she saw a fuzzy bee holding a heart that said “Honey…” 

Blinking back tears as she opened the card, barely registering the message until something caught her eye. Kristoff had written an addition to the bee’s message-

_Dear Anna,_

_I’ll always be there for you, with all the love in my heart._

_Love,_

_Kristoff_

  
Anna jumped up to hug Kristoff, almost knocking him off his chair with her enthusiasm. 

“I guess that means you like it?” Kristoff hugged Anna back.

“Astute observation, Bjorgman.” Anna joked. “Now then, I got us bacon and egg breakfast bagels and some hashbrowns. Oh and here-“Anna pushed the pink box across the table. 

Kristoff opened it to reveal a chocolate cupcake with a pink icing heart. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”


End file.
